


Sway me, baby.

by twinArmageddons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Humanstuck, M/M, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinArmageddons/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new cop on the prison scene, you have a bit of difficulty keeping your nervousness under wraps in such a shorthanded prison, but you were at least glad it was calm. Until now. Your team recently made the arrest of one of the largest mafia leaders in your region. You hear they call him Dualscar, but he doesn't play well with others. Especially not you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway me, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> [] if you catch an error, or have feedback, id love to hear it!!1 but i hope you guys enjoy, and the chapters will be coming out once every week and a half!! heres my tumblr for any questions/things you wanna say http://www.captwor.tumblr.com/ []

Inhale...   
Exhale...  
Inhale...  
Exhale...

Those words swam through your head. Your cluttered, stressed, ill-rested head. Your chest rose and fell with every command you issued yourself mentally, but even that failed to calm you completely, especially since your finger tips were still galloping against the top of your desk in a nervous haste. Today, being the second day on your job, was a day you expected to be rather calm. Aside from the rowdy inmates that attempted to hurl food at you, and the unbearable clanging of multiple people banging on the barred doors to their cells, which was an awful racket that often left you popping headache pills. You decided to remain posted at your desk today, handing over your patrolling duties to two of the other staff members at the prison you dutifully worked at. Yet still, you secretly feared another strife between the prisoners, especially on a day where the guards were shorthanded. 

With one last breath, you rolled your thumb across the shining gold that plated your police badge, tracing your fingers over the letters engraved in the metal.

" **OFFICER CAPTOR. PD.** " 

The sight of your badge was one you treasured, especially being one of the youngest guards on post here. Or to graduate, for that matter. You were just 22, and that fact alone was often something that had to be kept concealed from most of the inmates. Mostly because they have their ways of taking advantage of the workers that keep them in line. Finding out you were young could very well make way for an unneeded altercation.

You tried to take your mind off that thought, your hands moving to straighten your tie and to pin your badge back onto it's designated patch on your vest. Surprisingly, you had finished your commonly heavy stack of paperwork, which was mainly inspections and designated appointments. You took another moment to survey the top of your desk, your eyes wandering around the straightened mess before you curled your fingers around the handle of your coffee mug, raising it to your lips for a sip.

But you should have known your peace never does last for long. 

"Shit!" You exclaimed as you nearly scolded your mouth with your warm beverage, jolting in surprise from the sudden ringing that chirped from the speakers of your desk phone. You cleared your throat as you hurried to check yourself for any stains, your opposite hand fumbling for the phone.

"Good evening, thith ith Officer Captor, how can I help you?" You nearly cringed at your own speech impediment as it echoed into the phone, which was surprisingly crammed with hectic words and scratchy muffles against the mic. 

" _Hello?_ " You called out again, only to be met with aloud response. 

"Captor! You won't _**believe**_ what just happened. We just received a transfer for a level 5 prisoner. You're needed in the maximum security wing immediately."

"Yeth thir, right away. I'll be there ath thoon ath I can." You returned, swallowing a bit hardly as you struggled to hang the phone back up. 

A level 5 prisoner? Does it _go_ any higher? Of course you just **had** to be called to duty over something as dangerous as this. 

You picked yourself up from your seat, only to find your knees shaking a bit nervously as you began making your way down the tiled hallway that led you from your office, to the tune of your boots scuffing against the floor with each step you took. The fact that you could even hear yourself walking should have instantly informed you that something was strangely.. wrong. Your discolored eyes stared from cell to cell as you walked, only to some prisoners crammed against their doors as if they were attempting to catch a glimpse of something. Others were even towards the back of their beds, with their eyes glued to the floor in what appeared to be... fear? What was keeping them so silent? 

"You're in for a treat now, officer."

You heard that coarse statement erupt from one of the cells, which was almost instantly followed by a gust of faint murmurs and chuckles from everyone who heard it. You still weren't sure what was going on, and you sure as hell didn't have time to find out. 

Once you reached the end of the hallway, you swung the door open and were sure to lock it behind you, only to find a mirroring image of the one you had just seen. Multiple officers had crammed themselves around the small window that would allow someone a lengthy gander at the prisoner who was just about to be hauled in through the door, and each and every one of their faces was riddled with a looming since of curiosity. 

"What'th going on here?" You questioned as you stepped forward, peering over the shoulder of the officer in front of you simply to see. 

Most of the officers murmured to themselves as they backed away from the window, shaking and scratching at their heads as they began to disperse. It was only when the back door flung open could you hear the rattling of handcuffs, and the shuffling of the officers following strictly at the prisoner's side. But who _were_ they?

Just as you began to fall victim to your own wonder, the level 5 prisoner was escorted through the door and shoved into the seat of their holding cell. Your eyes strained behind the oval frames of your glasses as you attempted to look at bit closer. The man's ebony hair was so neatly slicked back, despite a few fallen strands of hair that fell flush against his forehead, his lips curled into a sly smirk, and his posture rather.. slouched. And you couldn't help but notice the two scars that trailed across the man's face, slicing from the skin of his left eye all the way to his jaw. His muscular frame had been adorned with a familiar orange jump suit that was fitted to his body in an ill manor, and despite his bulky shoulders, seemed to bag against his torso. While the marks and attire were rather distracting, you couldn't stare for much longer before the man began to chuckle towards the men shackling his hands onto each other.

"Captor. Are you coming or what?" A voice proclaimed from behind you, urging you to step inside. 

"Who _ITH_ that guy?" You questioned further as you turned to follow the other officer into the holding cell. 

"His name is Dualscar. Or, that's his street name. He's a notorious and nearly relentless mob leader around these parts, we've been trying to catch him for years!" 

You thought to yourself for a moment, all the more hesitant to even walk inside. But you had to stow your fear behind a cool facade if you ever hoped to keep your job. 

"We caught him straight off a bus into town, and I couldn't believe the call when I got it. The man was behind some pretty gruesome heists. Good thing you'll just be supervising him while we prep a cell, right? " The officer continued to brag on until they reached the door, holding it open for you to step inside. You shuffled past the door somewhat tentatively, and they closed the door once you had entered, resuming their position behind the two-way glass embedded in the wall after activating a series of locks. 

 

You swallowed thickly as your eyes rolled against that of the prisoner's, and there was something frighteningly eerie about standing alone inside of a room with someone like him. Someone so dangerous. He didn't even seem phased by the situation at hand, he simply seemed all too mischievous for your own taste, and it was a taste that left your mouth sour. So you settled for leveling yourself against the wall with your hands folding neatly behind your back, your eyes darting forward, and your lips clamping shut. You didn't even want this man to get the idea that you might have been available for a talk of any kind.

"At least they ain't got me in a cell yet. I can't stand those thin's." The man's words seemingly prodded through the ringing silence beating against your ear, merely moments after you silently swore to yourself that you wouldn't be speaking. So you let your eyes dart down to his lazy stature, giving him a rather silent acknowledgement. From this point of view, he seemed a bit more relaxed, which was something you didn't really understand. How could you be so at ease with your torso and legs chained to the very seat you're sitting in? 

But your lingering stare didn't go unnoticed, for within seconds of failing to avert your glance , the man spoke up again.

"And I can't stand people crowdin' me, either. And you’re crowdin’ me, boy. Back the **fuck** up.” 

His tone seemed all too mincing, which was a far cry from his stature. You took to gnawing at the inside of your lip to stifle the urge to respond to his provoking manor; which was quickly regarded as a fruitless attempt. 

“I’m jutht doing my job.” You tried, keeping your eyes strictly fixed ahead. 

“HAH. What a lisp. I bet that's ticklin' all the ladies fancies.”

The man elongated his words simply to climb your nerves, which was regrettably working, and left you far more relived you had taken your medicine this morning. Your anger would have surely had you on top of the table by now if you hadn't. Your teeth ground against the inside of your jaw as you laughed a bit in response, nodding your head nonchalantly. What a prick. 

With your anger aside, you were cautious to observe his every move, even if it was from the corner of your vision. And it wasn't long before his boot was impatiently tapping against the floor, rattling the chains that restrained him before he began leaning himself onto the back legs of his seat fairly leisurely. And who were you kidding? Something was continuing to draw your attention towards him despite your efforts in avoiding it yet again. So you allowed your eyes their freedom to wander, only to find yourself meeting his incredibly.. frightful stare.

"I.."

You nearly choked on your words. You hadn't ever seen someone's eyes strike such a cowardice into your chest so fastly, but perhaps it was the way his lips were curled into such an intimidating and unwarranted grin. Weren't you supposed to be a collected officer, just like they trained you? Of course, there had to have been an excuse, especially if the man was redound mafia leader. But even then, you managed to morph your audible struggle into something a bit more understandable, keeping your eyes fixed on his own.

"I would like you to keep your commentth to yourthelf." 

You listened as he blew a quick burst of air through his nostrils, mimicking a lazy chuckle as his tongue rolled smoothly against the slick fronts of his teeth. 

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" 

He leaned himself forward again, hunching over the table in front of himself without his eyes so much as even blinking. You sure as hell were right to call him frightening, but it was rare that you let someone visibly get the best of you. You swallowed down your unkempt remarks and cocked your eyebrow towards the man across the room, shaking your head back and forth and you watched as his brow raised in return, and his shrewd smile began to fade until a single corner of his mouth was propped up by the remaining expression. 

"I don't take orders from no one. But at least they had the decency to give me some attractive company." 

...Attractive company? The remark alone had your toes nervously prodding at your boots and your hand fidgeting carelessly to realign your glasses in disbelief. Who did he even think he _was_? 

"Exthcuthe me? I'll have you kno-" 

Just as you had gathered the confidence to let him know who was in charge, the metal door to your side abruptly interrupted your sentence with the loud crackling of it's unlatching lock. His eyes gave you an enduring glimpse up and down your stance before he threw his cuffed hands into the air above his head, his feet comically knocking askew beneath the table as two officers burst through entrance once again.

"Later, babe." He said with the click of his jaw that was accompanied by tacky wink as the officers hoisted him up from his seat, and drug him out from the holding cell. 

\--

You had long since returned to your desk after fleeing the room nearly in a fit of shame. That was perhaps the worst experience you had endured thus far into your career, because no one had ever made you feel so small. Or on edge, for that matter. All you were left to do was allow your blood to boil over everything he said, from the sarcastic expressions he threw you to the fact that he addressed you like someone he'd fucked. Your eyes rolled themselves in annoyance as you plucked your glasses from your face, letting them fall into your lap as you rubbed at your eyes. Well damn.

The next thing you heard was a soft tap against your office door, which quickly jerked you back into reality. 

"Captor? You in there?" Another officer called, and you were quick to invite them in. And as soon as the officer entered the room, you slid your glasses onto your desk, and began to recline against the back of your seat. 

"I hate to do this to you last minute, but we've had a few schedule changes regarding that level 5." 

"I could honethtly care lethh about what happenth with them. Hopefully we can tranthfer them out thoon, but go on." 

"Since we're pretty short handed.." The man froze for a moment, cringing slightly as he spoke.

"We're going to need you to be the guarding officer for his solitary cell until we _can_ transfer him again."

You couldn't even find the words to express the pure anger the flooded your veins as if it were your own blood. **THAT** man would be the only thing you were able to look at for an entire shift. No. 

You've got to be kidding.


End file.
